martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Feng/Relationships
Family Chu Xuanyuan He very dearly loves Chu Feng and when Chu Feng was insulted after the rigged talent test he massacred the people who insulted Chu Feng. He then choose to lay low in the Chu Heavenly Clan' forbidden grounds to train as Chu Feng grows up and has a suitable cultivation. He taught Chu Feng the Divine Punishment Art and tells him that only he himself and Chu Hanxian are the ones who succesfully cultivated the Divine Punishment Art. He also tells Chu Feng to meet Ox-Nosed Old Daoist to convert the Four Symbols Secret Skills back to Four Symbols Divine Body with Chu Feng as host. After Chu Feng's final battle in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm, he saves Chu Feng from the Evil God Sword, sealing the Evil God Sword for a hundred years using a thousand years of his lifetime. He then left with the Old Ape to find Chu Hanxian. Before leaving the Chu Heavenly Clan's forbidden grounds he set up a seemingly impenetrable formation informing Chu Feng about Chu Feng's Mother, Seven Realms Galaxy, Seven Worlds Saint Palace and their rule of members not allowed to marry outside of the clan. Jie Ranqing She was the most talented member of the Seven Worlds Saint Palace of the Seven Realms Galaxy. She is detained by Seven Worlds Saint Palace as she broke the clan rule to marry outside the clan and give birth to Chu Feng. As she cannot be with Chu Feng during his growing years she invaded the Asura Spirit World and captured Eggy and Xue Ji and sealed them in Chu Feng's world spirit space where she even constructed a palace. She set up a formation in Chu Feng's world spirit space that once a world spirit enters Chu Feng's world spirit space by forming a contract with him they cannot leave voluntarily. Lovers Su Rou She met him in the Azure Dragon School where she was an elder overseeing the Inner Court Promotion Exam. She asked Su Mei to get in contact with Chu Feng. She even protected him when he went home after becoming a core disciple. She instructs the city mayor to give Chu Feng the chance to Vermilion Bird City to participate in the youth gathering. She asks her father to cancel Su Mei's engagement with shangguan Ya and betroth her to Chu Feng if he emerges as the champion. Su Hen called Chu Feng to his home for stay the night, but uses aphrodisiac on both Chu Feng and Su Rou with poison sealing their cultivations, resulting in Chu Feng raping her. She asks him to take responsibility, and he tells her that he will marry both the sisters before leaving. When the Shangguan Family tries to forcefully marry her and her sister to Shangguan Tian and Shangguan Ya she insist on killing herself. She was saved by Chu Feng disguised as Mr. Grey Cloak and she reprimands him that he came only for Su Mei and not her resulting in Chu Feng borrowing Eggy's power to restrict her and have a consensual intercourse. She is then sent to her home along with a note warning Su Hen from marrying both sisters to other people. She was asked by her sister about her feelings for Chu Feng and says that she will be more happy for both them sisters be with him making her eventually falling for him. She was attacked by elders from Lingyun School after Chu Feng kills off Dugu Aoyun. Chu Feng saves them and takes them to the Azure Dragon School's Thousand Bone Graveyard to be under the care of Azure Dragon Founder. She and Su Mei accidentally absorb ice and fire pearls and was sealed for two years. She went to Misty Peak after Chu Feng moves the people he cares about there. She was captured after the invasion from Immortal Execution Archipelago. She was saved and was among the people present to send off Chu Feng to the Holy Land of Martialism. She then trained under the Blind Old Man to pursue Chu Feng. She and Zi Ling met him when they were at the Weaponry Refinement Immortal's island. Later her and Su Mei's body were captured by the Moon Immortal. Su Mei and Su Rou save Chu Feng from the experts who gathered at the Scarlet Province Upper Realm when they were dividing the loot at the ancient era's remnant and warns them not to seek revenge on Chu Feng. Later she and her sister inform Chu Feng that they will leave the Ancestral Martial Starfield together with the Moon Immortal to search for Qing Xuantian. The Moon Immortal promises Chu Feng that if she cannot find Qing Xuantian within 100 years, she will release the bodies of Su Mei and Su Rou, to which Chu Feng agrees. Su Mei She met him in the Azure Dragon School when she was asked by her elder sister to get in contact with him. She was the one to recognise that he possesses spirit power, and asks him to join the Wings Alliance. She gradually fell for him and even publicly embraced him after he becomes the champion of the youth gathering organised in Vermilion Bird City. When the Shangguan Family tries to forcefully marry her and her sister to Shangguan Ya and Shangguan Tian she insist on killing herself. She was saved by Chu Feng disguised as Mr. Grey Cloak and she passed out due to the entire ordeal. She asks her sister about her feelings for Chu Feng and says that she will be more happy for both them sisters be with him. She was attacked by elders from Lingyun School after Chu Feng kills off Dugu Aoyun. Chu Feng saves them and takes them to the Azure Dragon School's Thousand Bone Graveyard to be under the care of Azure Dragon Founder. She and Su Rou accidentally absorb fire and ice pearls and was sealed for two years. After she wakes up she tries time and again to get intimate with Chu Feng only for Su Rou to show up. She eventually consummates her relationship with Chu Feng after he saves her from a rape attempt. She went to Misty Peak after Chu Feng moves the people he cares about there. She was captured after the invasion from Immortal Execution Archipelago. She was saved and was among the people present to send off Chu Feng to the Holy Land of Martialism. She then trained under the Blind Old Man to pursue Chu Feng. She met him when they were at the World Spiritist Alliance. Later her and Su Rou's body were captured by the Moon Immortal. Su Mei and Su Rou save Chu Feng from the experts who gathered at the Scarlet Province Upper Realm when they were dividing the loot at the ancient era's remnant and warns them not to seek revenge on Chu Feng. Later she and her sister inform Chu Feng that they will leave the Ancestral Martial Starfield together with the Moon Immortal to search for Qing Xuantian. The Moon Immortal promises Chu Feng that if she cannot find Qing Xuantian within 100 years, she will release the bodies of Su Mei and Su Rou, to which Chu Feng agrees. Zi Ling She first met him when they were in the White Tiger Villa searching for White Tiger secret skill. She competed against him for the secret skill lost by only a little margin. She met him again when he went through the Nine Provinces to gain experience and she fell for him when he protected her from a monstrous beast and Immortal Tong Tian's formation. She became his fiancee and they rampaged around the Nine Provinces. When she was taken back to the Zi Family and set to marry Murong Xun, she didn't even meet him and went with Chu Feng when he came for her and her grandfather. She was among the people captured after the invasion of Misty Peak by Immortal Execution Archipelago and was announced to marry Jiang Qisha but was saved in the nick of time by Chu Feng. She was among the people present to send off Chu Feng to the Holy Land of Martialism. She then trained under the Blind Old Man to pursue Chu Feng. She and Su Rou met him when they were at the Weaponry Refinement Immortal's island where she consummated her relationship with him after being free from the effects of the heaven gripping pellet. She then went to train under Chu Xuanyuan and met Chu Feng when he came to meet his father. Potential Love Interests Yan Ruyu Her and Chu Feng's marriage were set by the headmasters of their respective schools. She didn't had a favourable opinion of him and wanted to call off the marriage. She plotted against him with a friend to rape him and change the bride of the wedding only for the plan to backfire and was raped instead by him with her friend made to watch the entire scene play out. Her intercourse with him causes a backlash from her cultivation method and becomes a monster terrorising people in the Everlasting Sea of Blood. She was taken to Misty Peak where she was partially cured with the help of Chu Feng and she becomes grateful to him. Xianhai Yu Also known as Little Fishy, she first met him when they were at the Everlasting Sea of Blood. She helped him escape Ya Fei's confinement and tries to communicate with Yan Ruyu in her monster state. When she has to leave she warns Ya Fei against harming him. She's training to become an Exalted to leave her clan and find him. Ya Fei She met him in the Everlasting Sea of Blood when he attempts to strike a conversation with a transformed Yan Ruyu and captures him to make a puppet out of him. She hated him when he escaped his imprisonment and stole all the resources there. She met him again in Misty Peak for a competition and tries to kill him. They meet again at the site of Crippling Night Demon Sect where she tortures him to her heart's content. She later walked into a trap along with Murong Wan where there strengths were suppressed and were raped in return for the humiliation he suffered from her and Murong Xun. Murong Wan They meet at the site of Crippling Night Demon Sect where she tortures him. She later walked into a trap along with Ya Fei where there strengths were suppressed and were raped in return for the humiliation he suffered from Ya Fei and Murong Xun. Xian Miaomiao She met in when he was in the Southern Cyanwood Forest on his way to the Ancient Era's Immortal pond. She becomes friendly to him when he arrives at the Ancient Elf Kingdom to look for Ancient Era's Immortal Flowers to save Nangong Longjian. She even sacrifices two of her nine lives for Chu Feng. Bai Ruochen She met him when he went with the Southern Cyanwood Forest's headmaster to retrieve a legacy from Ascension Sect. Both of them learned a Earthen Taboo martial skill together. They even joined Cyanwood Mountain together forming Asura Division when Southern Cyanwood Forest's disciples were not given entry in the Ascension Division. She helps him by sending her father Nangong Longjian to settle the conflict in the Overlord Domain. Xia Yun'er She first met him at the Sacred Mountain when he absorbed the natural energies from a sphere she used to collect the energies for 10 years. She then gets him in a tough spot in the Immortal Armament Villa. She had a cooperative relationship with him that often gets him in tough spots. When she stripped to cultivate better in the Buried Spirit Pond he accidentally sees her and causes her to fatally attack him. She eventually lets the matter go and invites him to open the Inheritance cave of Exalted Archer. She was shocked and flustered to learn that he was Chu Xuanyuan's son. Chu Lingxi She first met him when they were at the Spirit Formation Immortal Domain to advance to Immortal Cloak Dragon Marked world spiritist. She had a favourable opinion about of him as she was told by her father that Chu Feng might be Chu Xuanyuan's son. She helped resolve the conflict between Chu Feng and Xia Yun'er when the former accidentally sees the latter naked. In the Chu Heavenly Clan she helps him against the plots of Chu Huanyu, Chu Haoyan, Chu Ruoshi and Chu Zhiyuan and was nearly killed for it. She stood for him when they along with two exalted elders defame Chu Feng and was sent to the Wanzhou Ancient Clan to her mother to keep her safe. When she returns, she is already at the exalted realm and challenges Chu Feng to a spar. They end in draw but she reminds him that she held back. When Chu Feng goes to help Grandmaster Liangqiu and Liangqiu Chengfeng heal the injuries to Chu Heavenly Clan leader, Linghu Hongfei arrives at the Chu Heavenly Clan to challenge Chu Feng. As he was busy and unaware of the situation outside, Chu Lingxi decides to accept his challenge. When she lost to him, Linghu Hongfei dug her eyes out severely injuring her soul. Chu Feng travels to the Mirror Sea to search for the Eye of the Deep Sea to heal her eyes. She is extremely grateful to Chu Feng and there is even a hint of romantic feeling towards Chu Feng. When her mother, Gu Mingyuan, bring up the relationship between the two of them, she blushes and refutes it in order to avoid embarrassment. Gong Mingyue She was set to marry him due to an agreement between their grandfathers, but did not have a favourable opinion of him as when they first met, his cultivation was sealed at the first rank of the True Immortal realm. She reveals complete disdain and contempt fo Chu Feng, revealing to the geniuses gathered by the Tantai Heavenly Clan, that she has not given consent for the engagement between them. She gradually has a change of heart when he reveals his cultivation, world spirit techniques, status as Asura World Spiritist and fighting prowess but felt that their relationship has gone too hostile to remedy, for which she feels extremely regretful. Wuma Shengjie She first met him in Ancestral Martial Cultivation Realm where she was dressed up as a man. She fights him when he accidentally intrudes into Wuma Heavenly Clan's territory. She wins the Immortal Archery Bow from him. After becoming Rank 5 Martial Immortal and gaining control of the main formation of the Ancestral Martial Cultivation Realm he teleports next to her accidentally seeing her naked and fleeing. When Chu Feng and Chu Liangshan to the Scarlet Province Upper Realm to explore the secrets of the Spirit Beast Mysterious Treasure Diagram. He works alongside Wuma Shengjie to explore an ancient era's remnant. Chu Feng also saves Wuma Shengjie and the rest of the main clan of the Wuma Heavenly Clan when the branch clan attacks them. They then travel to the Nine Dragons Upper Realm to participate in the summit to enter the world spirit formation left by the World Spiritist Immortal King. Yin Zhuanghong She first met him when Chu Feng was travelling with Kong Tianhui to the Divine Body Royal City after leaving the Tantai Heavenly Clan. Whilst chasing after a natural oddity, she helps Chu Feng obtain half of the world spirit energy within it for Yu Sha while she takes the other half for herself. She is very cold to Chu Feng during the first meeting, not even showing her face and only wearing red clothing. She again meets with Chu Feng and the other geniuses of the three cities when they are to enter the Divine Weapon Graveyard to choose weapons. Once she enters the graveyard, she follows Chu Feng into a world spirit formation gate to choose her weapon. Chu Feng helps her obtain the Red Jade Sword. When Chu Feng travels to the All Heavens Starfield, he comes across Yin Zhuanghong during a gathering of geniuses in the Reincarnation Upper Realm in order to meet Yuan Shi. Later on she invites Chu Feng to her Red Cloaked Holy Land, the sect that she belonged to. Their relationship comes much more amiable as she even cooks for Chu Feng during his stay in the sect. In order to break the engagement agreement between Meng Rufei and Yin Zhuanghong, Chu Feng cultivates his world spirit techniques until he becomes a Saint Cloak Snake Mark world spiritist and help the Red Cloaked Holy Land win a bet against Saint of the Secret Cave. Chu Feng also saves her from Nangong Yifan when he tries to harass with her during a banquet at the Red Cloaked Holy Land. Fu Mo Xin 'er Category:Chu Feng